Beyond These Walls
by MiissDreamer
Summary: Being in love with a prince was never part of her plan, and having said prince fall in love with her was definitely a pleasant surprise. If only their story was this simple.


The rosette was crying, heavy tears made their way down her face, she didn't knew if it was because of the physical pain of the mental one, both were just so strong right now.

Having her baby and knowing that this was probably the last time she would be this close to her child, their child. It hurt so much.

"AAAHH" this pain was too much, how she wishes he was here to hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be fine.

But he couldn't be here because they would kill him. Another sharp pain.

"AAAHHH"

Moments passed, more tears were shed, more screams could be heard and finally a cry that wasn't her own filled the room.

"It's here Sakura, it's a girl"

She was so happy, looking at her baby, more tears were shed but this were happy tears, it felt so good to be a mother.

"My baby, your name will be Sarada. My Sarada"

Suddenly more people made their way into the room. The commotion didn't bother her for she knew her baby was in her arms now.

"Sakura, I see she was born. Remember in 40 days, my child will be going with me. You've made your choice"

She thanked the heavens for her baby being born with almost no hair yet, this would buy her time, what would he do if she was born with those beautiful dark locks she loved so much. The fresh blood masked the few hair strands in Sarada's head, he wasn't close enough to see it, from where he stands it seems that she was born with a head full of red hair.  
She didn't even look him in the eyes, she was just so happy her baby was here, but the thought of losing her was so painful. She wanted to pretend that none of this was happening.

"I know Sasori"

-  
5 years earlier

Sakura had a normal life, not being born into royalty wasn't that bad, and working at the palace had its perks, she slept in a comfortable bed, even though the room was shared with two other maids, she had food to eat everyday, specially when they had good leftover from the big dinner parties, she had clothes on her back, simple ones but still good, she was already very grateful, and then one day he appeared.

Prince Sasuke came back to the palace on a sunny day, Sakura was told he left to train with the world's most powerful swordsman just months before she stared working there, three years had passed since then.

He was handsome, it made her feel all kind of emotions, just like his parents and brother he was always very polite to the palace workers, unlike previous bosses she had before getting there, for that she was also grateful, she had the opportunity to watch him from afar and for now that was good enough for her, life was simple.

With time they somewhat developed a friendship, which she wasn't sure about at first but couldn't resist. It was not surprising knowing that he didn't had many people around his age to talk to on a daily basis, his childhood friend Naruto, lived near the palace and he was almost always around, his father was a diplomat and the King's most trusted employee, however being a diplomat made him travel a lot so most of the times Naruto would go along his father and sometimes his mother would go too. She knew Sasuke missed his friend, she once asked him about it and even dared to ask if he saw her as Naruto's replacement which he answered with a livid "NO" and then proceeded to answer that he indeed missed "the dobe" but his friendship with her was based on simply enjoying her company, saying that he had other friends and Naruto just happens to be around more because he's the most annoying one and because they've known each other since birth, she didn't fully believed yet.

But once she saw Sasuke with other guys, she heard some names being tossed around, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Suigetsu were all the names she could hear but there were more guys around him, she knew it wasn't polite to hear their conversation, but they were practically shouting at the hall, she could be on the other said of the palace and still hear them.

"Come ooon Sasuke, don't be so uptight, your birthday is in two weeks we need to have some fun" a brown haired guy said while patting Sasuke's back

"This is so troublesome, let the guy choose whatever he wants to do, it's his birthday"

"But Naruto said if we let him he won't choose anything fun, by the time he gets here he won't be able to protest"

She could see Sasuke was getting impatient, but then she heard him say.

"Ok ok, we'll go with the dobe's idea, but if something goes wrong I'm blaming you all"

"Hahaha I knew you would go with it, eh eh I bet you can't wait to-"

"Shhh stop being an idiot Kiba we're in the palace, you don't need to shout to the walls what we'll do" said a guy with a very neat long hair, from the back she almost thought he was girl, his hair was prettier than Itachi-san's hair.

"I know, I know, I just can't wait for it. I'm so excited"

"It's my birthday idiot, I'm the one that should be excited"

"Sasuke-san the fire of youth is running through our veins, let's not waste it, we should have a sword fight right now"

She could see the excitement in all their eyes even the guy that seems lazy suddenly woke up, they must really love those sword fights. Even Sasuke seem to be ready to accept, until he looked at her direction, he looked at her with a soft expression, and quickly gave his attention to his friends.

"Nah, I have something I need to do, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yoshi, it's a date"

"Don't say it like that you idiot, I don't want people thinking I'm dating you"

They all laughed, even Sasuke didn't seem bothered at all by them, and when he looked at her again she knew he didn't go because he wanted to spend time with her. With that she believed him, he really did want to be her friend, and for that she was grateful too, even though she wanted something more.

Life was indeed simple.

 _Until it wasn't. But that's a tale for another day._


End file.
